KEEP
by KaniyaChuu
Summary: Finally! Kenshin and Kaoru get married! But why Kaoru is keeping things and, weirder, still a virgin after a few months they are married? KK, readreview... Rated M for some lemon...
1. Wedding And Wedding Night

A/N: My second fanfic… Be nice OK? Weee…

Disclaimer: How I love to rob Watsuki's house and take Kenshin away from him…

Keep

CHAPTER 1

Wedding… and Wedding Night

He was already waiting in that fancy café. As usual he was wearing his long sleeve shirt, rolled up until his elbow, and his blazer hung up on his chair. His red hair was tied in a ponytail and he smelled like an unusual, yet fine masculine aftershave. He was always neat and clean, that's how she liked him to be. She always felt comfortable breathing the scent of his body, and enjoyed every hug his strong arms offered. But now meeting him was like entering battleground. Too much pressure and secrets to be hide.

She walked slowly towards him, trying not to be heard. He sensed her and looked up from his half empty cup, and smiled. Does he know what happened to her? Does he know what was changing between us? She smiled back, praying to God so he could be dumb for a day and didn't ask anything about what happened to her, what bothered her. If he asked, she would have to reveal everything.

"Hi baby…" he stood up and kissed her cheek. They both sat and a waiter came. She ordered a cup of tea. Only that, which made him curious.

"Honey, don't you wanna eat? It's lunchtime already."

"I'm not really hungry. I was eating sandwich bacon on the way." he chuckled.

"Too bad, I like to watch you eating. It's been a long time since we ate together. You're so busy with your work since like, a month ago. Really really busy. Are you going to get a promotion?"

_So my schedule becomes strange for you. Thank you for reminding me, I'll be more careful. And I'll have to meet you more often. Even though that means hell._

"I think I'm going to lead a big project in the company."

"Really? That's good. Good luck."

An awkward silent. They both didn't talk, just staring closely and scrutinising the shape of their cup. The bowl… The saucer... The tea…

"Ano… Kaoru?"

"He? Nani?"

"Do you have any problems lately? Or something unpleasant happened?"

"Hmm… I don't think so."

"I always think that you've been avoiding me…" _Yes I have _"… Lately."

"Really? no."

"Or there's something happened about you? Your feelings, your attention…"

_Oh please stop this. DON'T ASK._

"… Like… Maybe… You don't love me anymore? Maybe you're attracted with someone." _SHIT._

"Kenshin… It's not like that… Well you know, my life's been so hectic lately. I almost have no time to breathe. But things inside me, my brain and my heart I mean, they are just doing fine." he felt relieved… So today he can just say it.

"Well, I called you here not without a reason. I know you're so busy and stuff, but if I don't do it now, I won't have time, or courage to do this. For me there's no such thing as 'right moment' so I'm so sorry to choose this time to…"

He stood up, scratched his head a bit and kneeled in front of Kaoru.

_And as he kneeled, I'll go to hell._

"I wonder if this is the right position… Anyways, Kaoru…" he took out a blue velvet box from his pocket, "… Well, actually I'm asking you to marry me now. Will you??"

oooooooooo

"Oh noo… You're not nervous, right? Oh, well, this is your first wedding, after all."

_No, I'm not nervous. I'm dying._

"Megumi, I planned to get married only once in my life."

"I know Kaoru… Here, drink some water."

"Thanks, Megumi. Is my make up okay??"

"You look amazing. Well, five minutes left, you should prepare yourself." Kaoru held her hand with her other one. She touched her soft, yet heavy white wedding kimono. She can't run or turn back time. If only she rejected him that day…

_But… I want to be with him._

Knock on the door took her away from her imagination. Megumi opened the door and a beautiful woman with black dress came in with a bouquet of flowers. Kaoru smiled, Casablanca was always her favourite flowers.

"Thank you so much, Tomoe." Tomoe smiled slightly.

"You look so beautiful. I always pray for your happiness."

"Thank you for coming, and thank you for the flowers. Are you alone? Where's Akira?"

"Outside, with Sano. Are you nervous?" Kaoru giggled.

"Everyone asked me that, and offered a glass of water to me. I'll end up going to the toilet thousand times. Anyway, Tomoe, I'm actually marrying your ex boyfriend."

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me anything about him that I don't know? I mean, you lived together before, right?" Tomoe chuckled. What a rare view.

"Kenshin's fine. He's OK, normal, no scary fetishism or obsession… So you don't have to worry. I think you know that, it's so obvious." Kaoru smiled naughtily.

"Look can be deceiving, Tomoe." _Like me, I deceived you all_. "You gave me information that I need." Megumi and Tomoe exchanged glance and smiled. They remembered how Kenshin really took care of this girl. He never let anyone touched her, not even himself. Last month when they're going to the beach for vacation, Kenshin and Kaoru didn't stay at the same room. Also when they played truth or dare, Kaoru confessed that she was still virgin. Megumi poked Kaoru's head.

"Don't be too worry. Kenshin will teach you how to "do" that. I mean, he couldn't be inexperienced right? After Keiko, Akemi, Riku, Harumi, that American girl… Umm… Anna, also that Russian girl… Tatyana? I forgot… and all of the girls in that long list, and, upps… not to forget, our beautiful Tomoe-sama…" Tomoe covered her mouth with hand, but surely Kaoru knew that she was smiling.

"I know, Megumi." _but that's not exactly what makes me worried about this marriage._

"Tomoe, is Enishi here?" Tomoe shook her head.

"He can't make it." _He can't? That's good. If he's here, I feel like running away from the altar…_

oooooooooo

Kaoru didn't know that wedding were the most unmemorable thing in the life. She untied her heavy white wedding kimono and all the complicated accessories all over her body, leaving only an under kimono. After that she started to erase her make up with a remover. That wedding ceremony, she went trough it in anxiety and thoughts. What would she do in her wedding might? What excuse can she use to avoid him tonight?

_I can't do this. I can't do it with him. _

Suddenly the door opened. Kenshin came and sat on the couch tiredly. Kaoru came to him, hesitated a bit, and then helped him to open his traditional wedding clothes that consist of many complicated knots. Kenshin sighed tiredly.

"I should've worn a suit instead. Opening this thing is like a never ending work." Kaoru laughed a bit.

"It's not fair if you're wearing nice, comfortable suit while I'm wearing a heavy complicated kimono. Why can't we wear white wedding dress and white suit and get married with a priest and an altar?"

"Because we're Japanese?"

"Oh yeah… you're right… We just looove our country so much…" both of them chuckled. When Kaoru was already comfortable and feel safe, Kenshin started. He took her face with both hands and kissed her, deep and long. Kaoru could feel Kenshin's hand lifted her up onto his lap and traced her back, until her butt. She froze.

_Wedding night._

_This is my wedding night with Kenshin. _

"NO!" Kenshin jumped when he heard Kaoru screaming and styed back. He smiled softly.

"If you don't want to do it now, that would be OK." he walked to the bathroom. Kaoru sighed, relieved. _Almost._ She took Kenshin's clothes and put in on the clothes hanger, and then she crawled under the blanked of her bed. Kenshin came out; wearing his pyjamas and his hair was loose. He sat beside Kaoru and stroked her hair. Kaoru couldn't look at him, after what she done to him.

"Kaoru, I'll sleep in the couch, wake me if you need something." Kaoru sat and caught Kenshin's arm with a guilty look in her face. Kenshin chuckled and patted her hair.

"I'm so sorry Kenshin…"

"That's OK; I can wait, well, even though not forever. Don't put a sad face like that! It's our wedding night!"

"At least sleep next to me…" Kenshin released himself from Kaoru's grip and shook his head.

"I can't, really. I'm having this 'force' now and if I stay near you I might do anything you don't want me to do."

"But…"

"That's OK. I'm not mad, I'm not hurt. In fact I'm happy because today we're officially husband and wife. Aren't you happy?" Kaoru slimed softly and leaned against Kenshin's arm.

"More than you could imagine, Kenshin…" she moved her face closer to Kenshin's and kissed him hard and long. She let Kenshin to touch her, but finally for a moment, she asked him to stop. Again. Kenshin scratched his head and laughed.

"You really wanna make tonight a night full of torture don't you? OK, just go to sleep, I think I'll take a bath… Again." both of them giggled and Kenshin kissed Kaoru once more. Then he stood up and prepared the couch while Kaoru warmly curled on the bed.

Kenshin looked at that curled figure and sighed. That night was very disappointing. Well, there will be tomorrow. He had all the time in the world.

A/N: Not a really long chap for me, since I always write about eight to ten pages and this chap is only like five pages full. I'm not really in the mood of writing, but the story is stuck in my head and if I don't write it I'll forget about it. Hix… This story will be a bit gloomy because its my long term mood for these months. The story is confusing now but I'll make it better in later chaps. Its just my brain… now it's a tangled mess inside.

Please review, suggestions will be good. And um… Sorry about my grammar.


	2. Departure and Arrival

Disclaimer: This is my fic, not Watsuki-sensei's…

A/N: Weee… I'm glad some people have actually read my fic and review it! Thanks to my first reviewers, crazy fanfic lover, kodomo kikilala, Sagara Sanosuke, noobie101. This story is not going to be as simple as who loves who and all. Is Kaoru in love with Kenshin, or maybe Enishi? (Or maybe sano? no… Sano is Megumi's… FOREVER) we don't know yet… (Woopsie, I know but it's no fun if I tell you right??) anyway, keep reading and reviewing OK…

Oh! This is really KK fic. Don't worry… wink

Keep

CHAPTER 2

Departure and Arrival

_Kenshin looked at that curled figure and sighed. That night was very disappointing. Well, there will be tomorrow. He had all the time in the world._

…

And tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, another day after the day after tomorrow… lots of days … had passed. And Kenshin and Kaoru had married for two months. Their life was so normal, like any other families. Kenshin got up to see Kaoru beside him, sleeping. He kissed her forehead and went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea, if he was in the good mood, or coffee, if he was in the bad mood. He went to the front door of the condo and found his newspaper there, and sometimes, once in two weeks, Kaoru's magazine. He sat on the dining chair, had a glance on the headlines of the paper, threw the first pages away, and read the business part while drinking tea. Kaoru woke up, took her jacket if it was cold, gave a small kiss to Kenshin, and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Kenshin, what do you want? We have cereals, and bread. Or I can make some scramble eggs for you."

"Kaoru, can we eat Japanese food?" and he would hear Kaoru's giggle from the kitchen, and he would smile to himself. After that, Kenshin took a bath in guest bathroom, while Kaoru in their bathroom. Kenshin took Kaoru to the train station and he himself drove off to his office. At night, Kaoru usually went home earlier than Kenshin. She would call Kenshin and asked him whether he eats at home or not. If he said he would go home and eat Kaoru would heat up the food from the fridge and wait for Kenshin to come home to have dinner together. But if he came home late, she would eat something convenient and, sometimes do her work, sometimes directly go to sleep.

One thing was missing from the house. Can you guess what it is??

oooooooooo

"I can't, Sano. I CAN"T!! I'm not like you…" Kenshin's eyes widened in shock while looking at Sano, who was standing beside him with a cup of coffee.

"Like me… like what? Do you think I'm a sex criminal or something?"

"With that idea you gave me? Worse, I think you're a sex godfather from the sex mafia." Sano threw his slippers to Kenshin, who laughed really hard. Sano took the pillow and sat on the comfy sofa Megumi bought him.

"It's not like you have no right to ask those things from your wife. Be a little bit forceful, Kenshin!!"

"Well Sano I'm not going to chain her on the bed and rape her."

"I didn't say that you have to chain her literally!! It was just a hyperbole expression! God, Kenshin, you own a PR and advertising company but you can't communicate well. Or do you even want me to explain what hyperbole is?" Kenshin sighed. In his deepest and dirtiest brain he really imagined chaining Kaoru to the edge of the bed and making love to her. Well, nothing's wrong with a little kinky fantasy, right?

"I can't force her if she refused to do that. I mean, I'll have to wait until she's really ready, right? After all, she a…"

"A VIRGIN. Goddamnit, Kenshin!!! We all know that! Even an idiot knows. That doesn't mean you have to wait forever." Sano threw his pillow to Kenshin, who instinctively dodged it.

"It's not going to be forever. And I can wait."

"Yess… Whatever! Wait until your thing is shrinking."

And he waited. Just how long a person could hold his feelings?

Another day, he came home from the office late and found Kaoru slept on the sofa. Her laptop was still on the table and the TV still on. Kenshin carried her to the bedroom and covered her with warm blanket. Kaoru smiled, took his hand, and opened her eyes.

"You're home. I was waiting for you. You're extra late today. It's like, three in the morning now." she sat on the bed and hugged him. Kenshin caressed her hair.

"I got this endless meeting with Aoshi and Kamatari. We're going to have an unusual but huge contract with… a lingerie and shoes company owned by Aleida Sparks. Do you know her?" Kaoru's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Aleida Sparks? RERALLY?? God, her shoes are those expensive shoes that Hollywood people would wear in red carpet!! And do you know that I was wearing those shoes in our engagement party? I imported it directly from Paris because there's no Aleida Sparks' boutique in Japan!! And lingerie, hers are the best! Finally they decided to open a branch here!!"

"Did I pay for those shoes?" Kenshin lifted one of his eyebrows. That is why her wardrobe bill was five times more expensive than his…

"Well, it's ok to be a little bit extravagant at special occasions, don't you think so, honey?" Kenshin huffed to see his wife clung on him cutely.

"Anyway… I think Misao and all the girls are very excited about this. I myself get a bit worry, because we never have client that deals with fashion…" Kaoru pinched Kenshin's scarred cheek and kissed him on his lips.

"You know what? You're going to be OK, because you have a good sense of fashion. Also, you always can fix any kinds of problems that occur." _but I can't fix myself. Or you. Or our problem. Or do you think what I want is not an important problem?_

"I guess you're right." Kenshin smiled and looked at her in the eyes. Slowly he put his lips on hers. It wasn't just a small kiss. It was long… Too long and too deep for Kaoru. Kaoru tried to break the kiss and laughed nervously.

"Kenshin…" Kenshin locked her lips with his again. This time was more passionate. His right hand started to "travel" around all over Kaoru's body, while the left one was holding her tight. "Kenshin… Please stop…" Kenshin didn't hear her voice anymore. He had right to get this. This is what other normal couples do, right? Why can't they be a normal couple?

"KENSHIN!!" she bit Kenshin's lips and jumped away from the bed. Kenshin frowned unhappily.

"What's wrong with this? You're not a nun; I'm not a priest… And we've been married for more than two months!! This is not normal!!"

"You're the one who's not normal!! All you think about is sex! Can't you think about something else? I don't know that I've married a pervert!!" Kenshin almost… almost lose control and threw a thick book on the side table to Kaoru. Kaoru challenged him. "You wanna hurt me? Go on and hurt me! Throw that book to me!! You bastard! I thought you're a good man!" Kenshin dropped the book and came to Kaoru, hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, I won't do it again. I won't force you." Kaoru started to cry. Kenshin led her to the bed and kiss her goodnight. He left the bed and the crying wife, and went to his office. He took his PDA and called Sano's number.

"What happened?" Kenshin heard Sano's sleepy voice on the opposite line of the telephone.

"Sano? Can I stay at your house today?"

oooooooooo

All of Kenshin's friends were gathered in Sano's office. Sano was working in Kenshin's company as the head of the advertising section together with Kamatari, while Kenshin and Aoshi handled the PR section. His office was on the 20th floor, while Kenshin and Aoshi's office were in the 21st floor. So if anyone wanted to have a secret meeting without involving Kenshin, Sano's place was the best. They never had any secret meetings, remembering Kenshin was the owner of the company, not until now.

"OK. Is everybody here? Misao? Check. Aoshi? Check. Tae? Check. Megumi? Check. I'm sorry, Meg baby, but this is emergency. You're a doctor; you have nurses to replace you! And… Why are you two here again?" the 'uninvited duo' was Yahiko and Tsubame, a high school couple. Yahiko was Sano's step brother, and now he glared at Sano angrily, sweat was all over his face.

"You're the one who took my bike this morning until I can't fetch Tsubame, and I have to know that my car haven't blown up or something so I come here! We took the train and walked to get here!" Sano waved his hand to him.

"Whatever. But since you're here I'll give you something to do later. Ok guys, we're here to ensure the relationship between our two beloved friends, Himura Kenshin and Kaoru. Ok, let me get straight to the point. Does anyone have any ideas how to 'unvirginise' Jou-chan?" Tsubame squeaked and hid her face behind her bag, while Misao scratched her head confusedly.

"Is unvirginise a real word?"

"Nope! That's a word that I created this morning! It means how to make Jou-chan give up her oh-so-precious virginity to Kenshin?" Sano said proudly. Megumi sighed.

"Why don't we let them solve it? I mean, it's their personal problem. Just let them go with the flow."

"Go with the flow? Flow takes FOREVER!! Jou-chan will be a virgin old hag and Kenshin would commit suicide because he couldn't stand his own desire anymore."

"Tell them to divorce." everyone looked at Aoshi, shocked.

"Aoshi! How could you! Kenshin and Kaoru are your own best friends!!" Misao punched him on the arm. Aoshi took a sip of his tea calmly and coughed.

"Exactly. If they're not happy together then just don't be together." he stated briefly. Sano waved his hand and ignored him. He took a big paper and put it in the middle of the table.

"We have to gather some ideas. Please, if you help me on this, you'll not only help Kenshin and Jou-chan, but also me. I can't stand having Kenshin staying in my house, in my sofa. And if this happens forever, Megumi, you'll never be able to stay overnight at my house again." Megumi sighed and nodded.

"Whatever. I'll help."

"What about you, Aoshi? Misao? He might move and stay in your house later. You can stop him before he reaches your house by helping me! And Tae, he might move to your restaurant too. You'll be very annoyed later." Aoshi closed his eyes, while Misao looked at him, worried. Tae looked so doubtful.

"I can still go to Misao's house," said Aoshi.

"Well, I don't mind if Himura-san live in my restaurant for a while… But…" suddenly Misao's phone rang.

"Hai, moshi-mosh… Kaoru?" Misao silenced for a few second, listening Kaoru, before finally said goodbye. She stared at everyone in the house in horror before actually spat the words in really low tone: "I think Kaoru's going to move to my flat…" Aoshi widened his eyes a bit and finally looked at Sano.

"I'm in. And I think everyone here is in." Sano smiled, satisfied.

A week after that meeting it tuned out that Kenshin and Kaoru had already apologised to each other. Kenshin moved back to his condo and lived his life just like usual. But this was not the goal of Sano's plan. His plan was to make Kenshin and Kaoru made love, right? Even though they're now having that lovey-dovey-happy-cutie-puppy-love relationship again, it didn't mean that the same thing wouldn't happen in the future. And basically he and his 'team' had already set a plan with two backup plans. It would be a waste if they didn't test it to anyone.

**PLAN 1 (like, the really Japanese old fashioned standard plan)**

Aoshi entered Kenshin's office, followed by Misao who jumped around, Sano who grinned happily and Tae. Kenshin looked at that parade confusedly.

"Can I help you… guys??" Kenshin confused. He usually didn't let more than two people came into his office at the same time. Aoshi put a white envelope on his desk.

"From us." he said shortly. Kenshin opened the envelope and found a voucher for staying in a five-star hotel in Okinawa for three days and another voucher to the onsen. Kenshin laughed.

"Thanks, but I think Sano would want to have this more than I do. Besides, he loves Japan springs more than I do." Sano glared at Kenshin.

"And now you're actually stating implicitly that I'm a sex criminal?" Kenshin shrugged and put the voucher back into the envelope.

"Thanks a lot; I know why you guys are doing this. But I might disappoint you because I'll end up sleeping, or playing computer games with her, or… well basically anything except that. I've promised not to force her. Besides I have a lot of works to do." everyone in the room sighed in disappointment.

"Well, just try, who knows, this might work. And remember, you're not the only worker and brain for this company. We can help you to handle your work. Remember, delegation?" said Misao with a voice full of affection. Kenshin looked at the voucher for a long time, a little bit hesitated

"Come on Kenshin… Okinawa! You'll love the onsen!! And where else you can get onsen, sake and naked Kaoru? Come on, even your expensive condo wont provide that!! All you need is mood…" Kenshin took the voucher and folded it and put it in his pocket.

"Fine, OK… But I want to see everything is set for the photo shoot and press conference." Sano smirked.

"OK then, you'll leave for vacation today! RIGHT NOW!!!"

oooooooooo

Kaoru sat on her desk. She couldn't think what she would write. As an editor of the fashion magazine, of course she had to write an editorial about fashion. But now her mind's full of Kenshin. You can't write about your husband in a fashion editorial, obviously. She was walking around her office, making her assistant felt so uneasy. Suddenly her mobile phone rang.

"Himura's speaking." she answered formally.

"Kaoru?" Kaoru closed her mouth with her free hand. It couldn't be…. him??

"E… nishi??" and she heard a familiar laugh on the other side of the connection. Kaoru's leg suddenly felt really weak. _Enishi…_

"So now it's Himura, eh? Not Kamiya… At first I thought Kenshin has turned into a girl! Hey, I just arrived from Prague this morning. I really miss you." _Miss me?_

"Enishi… I…"

"How's your marriage? How's Kenshin?"

"Fine… Well…" _It's not fine. And it's because of you. But the weird thing is I don't hate you. Not even a bit._

"Does Kenshin know already? About us?"

"Erm… No…"

"How come??"

"I… covered it from him with my own way. I haven't got any courage to tell him…"

"You know what, if you can't do it, I'll help you to tell him."

"NO!! I'll… I'll tell him soon."

"Good. Don't hold things too long, or someone might hurt." _Soon, later, it would still be hurtful. Can I just postpone it until the day I die?_ "Kao… I need to see you." Enishi added softly.

"Hmm… OK, later. I have lots of things to do."

"Fine. OK, I gotta go. Oh, I forgot. Omedetto for your marriage… And see ya."

"Bye." CLICK. _He said 'omedetto'. Am I that happy until he had to congratulate me? Don't you know that every second I think about this problem? Problem created by… us…_ Suddenly a front desk woman came in.

"Ano… Himura-san, do you have interview with male models today? There are two men waiting for you outside."

"Model? I don't have any appointment today. Maybe they are amateurs that seek some job opportunity here. Tell them to leave. I don't need male models, anyway."

"But they don't look like amateurs. I mean…" Kaoru smiled naughtily.

"Ooh… I know, they're just so handsome until you can't resist them right? Well, let me check them out for a little bit." she came out, to the waiting room and found two familiar guys sitting on the chair while drinking a cup of water. The first guy had this familiar rooster hair, and the second one had this also familiar red hair. Kaoru looked at them confusedly.

"Kenshin? Sano? What are you guys doing here??" she ran to Kenshin and kissed him. And them she turned back to that front desk girl.

"Chika, these are not models. The spiky haired one is my friend and this…" she hugged Kenshin, "…is my husband." Chika the front office girl blushed and bowed to them. Before they could say anything, Aoshi came into the waiting room.

"Kenshin, Sano, all set. Kaoru get her leave." Kaoru starred at the three guys confusedly.

"Leave?" Sano smiled brightly to her.

"You're going to Okinawa today!!"

oooooooooo

"This is sooooo refreshing! I can't believe this! Few hours ago I was trying to write that stupid editorial, and now, here I am!" Kaoru stretched her body after got out from the airport. Kenshin turned on his mobile and dialled a number. He asked for a car from the hotel to pick him up. While waiting, they decided to sit on cafeteria nearby and enjoy some tea. Kaoru stared at him sweetly.

"So tell me, Kenshin. What's your intention until you skip your work and going on vacation here with me?"

"You better ask Sano. This is his idea. Well, I've always wanted a vacation though. But not now, when I got this big, international client. Well, I do trust Aoshi and Sano, though…" he sighed. Kaoru patted Kenshin's head.

"You know what? We're here already. So I want to have fun, as fun as I can." Kenshin shrugged and followed Kaoru as she ran to a car that had just stopped.

The Hotel was not a Japanese inn. It was, actually, reminded Kenshin of Hilton. They handed over the voucher to the receptionist and a bellboy came to help them carrying their bags and showed them the room. The room was actually quite big, with a little sofa near the front door, and a bathroom with a nice big bathtub. Kenshin whistled, amazed.

"Aoshi and Sano have really good taste in choosing accommodation. No wonder I never suffered when I was attending meeting in many places." Kaoru dropped herself on to the bed. It feels so nice to remember that she was on vacation and she didn't need to think about anything.

Well, not exactly anything. She still had to find a way to avoid intimate moment with Kenshin.

She sighed at the thought. That would be so tiring.

At afternoon Kenshin left to go to the onsen. Kaoru watched TV and eating instant noodles. She looked at the brochure of the onsen, and decided to go too. It's not like Kenshin and her were going to bath in the same onsen. She took a car from the hotel and went to the onsen. She bought some sake in front of the onsen and came in.

The onsen itself was very quiet. In fact, she was the only person there. She felt even more comfortable, because right now she didn't feel like taking a bath with strangers. She wondered if Kenshin's place was this quiet. Hot spring is always the best way to fix your brain. Kaoru felt it as she came into the water. Hot water made her brain clear. Suddenly she saw a shadow behind the mist.

"Dare ka?" she asked.

"Kaoru? Is that you"

_Ken… KENSHIN??!! _

Her jaw dropped to see Kenshin, who was already standing in front of her. She covered her eyes and shrieked.

"Kenshin!! Get into the water!!" Kenshin's face red as he covered his body and got into the water.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to watch TV at hotel."

"Well it was boring so I thought I wanted to enjoy onsen, since we're here for it. I didn't know that there is no male or female onsen. I mean… they mix us like… God! What do you think I am? Thank god it's you, if I had to stay here with some guy stranger..." Kaoru was so embarrassed and confused. She swore to herself she would kill Sano after she get home. Kenshin chuckled.

"I thought I told you about this before but you didn't listen to me because you're busy eating those chips and noodles, and watching TV…" Kaoru blushed. She didn't know what to do so she offered the canned sake she had just bought.

"Umm… Want some??" Kenshin took a can and opened it, smiling to Kaoru.

"I heard that Enishi came back from Prague. It's been long time since I last seen him. Did he call you?"

"Ah, yes, this morning he called me, asking about you and stuff." _he said he wanted to see me, he missed me. Is it okay? _

They stayed quiet for some times. Suddenly Kenshin moved in front of her.

"You know what, let's play rock scissors paper. The loser would have to drink the sake." Kaoru smiled and prepared.

"OK! I'm ready to beat you!"

They didn't know that from afar, there was a girl spying on them.

--

MEANWHILE…

Misao, Megumi Aoshi, Sano and Tae were gathered in Sano's house and guessing what would happen to Kenshin and Kaoru. Suddenly Tae's cell phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi? Sae? So, how's everything there? How's Kenshin and Kaoru?" everyone moved closer to Tae, who put the loudspeaker on.

"Hi everyone, this is Sekihara Sae, Tae's twin sister, from Okinawa! Kenshin and Kaoru now are relaxing in my onsen… And… umm… I guess they're playing rock scissor paper!" everyone sweatdropped. They sent those two far away to Okinawa only to have them… played rock scissor paper?

"We should have sent them off to Paris…" said Sano. Everyone sighed in disappointment.

"Wait…" suddenly Sae got really serious.

"What? What?"

"Wooo… This is a good thing! They're kissing!" everyone cheered happily. "And… Kaoru's on top of him now!! And… Ah! I better stop looking because it's getting intimate!"

"Intimate? How intimate????" everyone now got really close to Tae's phone.

"Anoo…"

"Sae-san! Tell us!! Tell us!! Onegai, tell us!!" Misao cheered.

"Ok… At the beginning, Kenshin started to suck her nipples and… I don't want to see!!" in Tokyo, everyone looked at each other and cheered ecstatically.

"BANZAI!!!"

"GO KENSHIN GO! GO!!!"

"YEAH!!!! KENSHIN IS BARFING! WOOF!!" screamed Sano a little too excited. Everyone (except Aoshi) cheered, and Sano took bottles of beer.

"We have to have a toast for them!!"

"Yay!!!"

A/N: My computer is full of hentai… I wonder who did this… glaring at my brother

Why Okinawa? Because that's love hina place!! And love hina is all about onsen, so I think it would be safe to pick Okinawa as a place to go to the spring. Why hot spring? because I think Sano would like it!! Hahaha… doesn't make sense.

Keep reading and reviewing!!


End file.
